The Last Airbender
by LalaGirly
Summary: Aang discovers the existance of a survivor of his nation, soon wishing he hadn’t...
1. Not alone

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own Avatar The Last Airbender in any way.

Also, I'd like to shout out my guurl **makatrash** , for helping me write the first chapter of this fanfiction - go check her out cause she is so good at writing!

Now that we got that out the way, _on with the fanfiction~_

It was a dark, treachurous path through the forest, but the young airbender was determined to find some edible fruits for himself - Aang would and could never dishonour his beliefs and give in to the temptations of meat offered in the near by Fire Nation town.

However, Toph and Sokka were not vegetarians, nor vegans so they persisted to the town, with or without Aang. Katara attempted to persuade Aang to join the rest of the Gaang, but he assertively declined.

"Come on Katara", Zuko insists, slightly smiling at the girl infront of him, " Aang won't mind, he understands."

With a sigh of defeat, Katara followed after her friends as a thin-lipped smile spread across her face at the promise of meat.

The waterbender couldn't help but notice the feeling of needing to stay with Aang or potentially force him to go with them; but the offer of meat caused her to easily shake the feeling away. Katara supposed that Zuko had a little infuluence on her descision, but she'd never admit it -- as well as the obnoxious rattle of Toph and Sokka as they joyfully paraded towards the blinking lights of town.

Aang only came to the realisation that being a vegetarian was a struggle when the burns and cuts from the foilage had made prominent scars and bruises on his pale skin -- he eventually came across a bush of luscious berries that ranged from the colours red and orange, to pink and purple.

"These look good", the young airbender inquired, "what a score."

"I wouldn't eat those if I were you young man", an aged voice said behind him, " Unless you plan on having an unbearably itchy rash, scratchy throat and high fever in the next 24 hours."

Dreading the thought of experiencing any of those ghastly side effects, Aang threw the berries to the forest floor like unwanted dirt.

"Thank you, Sir", the Avatar gratefully said in his cheerful 12 year old voice, now looking at the mysterious old man, "I appreciate the heads up."

The old man chuckled under his breathe, "Of course Aang, I could never let one of my most _annoying_ students suffer; especially the _Avatar."_

Thoughts and assumtions raced through the airbender's head at this comment, trying to ananlyse every possibility of him knowing this man -- then the identity of the old man hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Y-You're one of the monks from the southern air temple", the young Avatar stuttered in pure astonishment, " You... s-survived?"

"Well, I was able escape the attack, which is something the others unfortunately can't say for themselves", the monk explained matter'o'factly.

A sigh escaped his lips, "My airbending may be weaker after years of hiding -- but technically young Avatar, you're no longer the _last_ airbender... you never really were."


	2. Introductions

Monk Zhong was how the elderly bender was introduced to the Avatar's friends...

One-by-one each member of team avatar was greeted -- with the dignity of the wise monk he proudly was, he shook their hands politely.

" _Wow~_ Your beard, it's so _long_ ", Sokka gasped in wonder, gawking at the Monk's thick grey beard which held a strong resemblence to Uncle Iroh's - he stroked the five-o-clock shadow he once adorned when in character as the famous _Wang_ _Fire_ , "If only~"

With an inaudible wheeze, "Well you'll be given the oppurtunity to admire my goatee, watertribe warrior, for many more weeks - perhaps even till Sozin's Comet", the old man elucidated.

A confused "what" was voiced in unison from the Gaang regarding the monks comment - all but Aang, who already knew the Monks arrangements after discussing the matter on the way back from the obscure forest.

At this point, the airbender had completely consigned to oblivion the plan on getting fruit -- too consumed in the recent life changing events...

"Looks like we'll have old gramps here hanging around from now on then", Toph figured as the rest of the group exchanged advocative looks, "Welcome to team..."

However if :Aang, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph knew _exactly_ what they were signing up for, their accord would have been _very_ different...


	3. 2 down, 4 to go!

Was it a knock that had woken the young earthbender up? Or was it the distant yell from the old monk, roaming the corridors outside her room door? Judging from the barely traceable footsteps shifting back and forth against the floors softly, she chose the latter.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauties", Monk Zhong cried out, mentally regretting using the word "beauties" after seeing Toph's unruly hair as she exited her messy chambers, "We have much to do before Sozin's Comet is among us..."

It was nearly the end of breakfast when Zuko and Katara had finally made their way to the rest of the group.

"Morning guys", the pair politely but casually greeted their friends and new Monk mentor.

Without hesitation, the Monk questioned calmly, "Where were you guys to have you arrive to our humble feast so late, may I ask?"

"Just talking in Zuko's room... mostly about the future", Katara answered, glancing at the Monk before continuing to indulge in her hearty morning meal. Of course she wouldn't go overboard with her own, indicative, fantasies for the future with the oblivious firebender she held dear in her heart.

Monk Zhong drank the last of his tea before putting the cup down, which made a quiet tap that vibrated the table ever so slightly.

"Well, I wouldn't recommend getting caught up in any sacrilegious relationships in the near or far future -- after all when fire and water clash it makes steam, and we don't want that, do we now?"

It was as if the world stopped when Zhong made that targeted comment; soon though, the fragile stillness was broken by a hesitant Aang who nervously chuckled, "H-ha... y-you're such a joker you." Aang knew this was a lie: he'd never seen the elderly bender smile genuinely in his entire life -- only scowls and grimaces.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Zuko practically growled, silently sizzling with anger the atmosphere around him growing warmer and warmer.

Still calm and unfazed as ever, Monk Zhong replied mildly, "Don't take it personally, young prince. After all, you're just curious, exploring the possibilities -- quite like your father is with power over the other nations... _like father like son_."

Oh no..., Sokka, Suki, Toph, Katara and Aang thought in unison, aware of the consequences of that triggering insinuation.

"How, dare you!" the banished prince shouted furiously whilst standing up to his feet, "You _just_ got here yesterday, so _you_ have NO right whatsoever to say those things about m _e_!!"

Zhong's face only stayed monotonous; his stoic resemblance with Mai, only made him angrier.

Before anything else was said, or anyone else moved, Zuko swiftly left his place at the table, steam flooding out his ears, nose and mouth...

"I'm not gonna put up with this-", the swear was drowned out by a yawn from Appa who had just risen from a deep slumber, "I'll be in my room until Aang's friend can learn some spiritdamn manners."

With obvious sarcasm, "Well, that went well -- only the first day and old gramps here's already pissed off two of us..."

"Sorry but I only saw one person storm away Toph", Sokka retorted matter'o'factly.

"Oh yeah, so did I!" Toph replied in a higher pitched -- unlike the oblivious watertribe warrior, everyone could metaphorically smell the sarcasm.

"Exactl-", Sokka chirped before analysing the girls comment properly, "Why do you always feel the need to do that?"

But before the blind earthbender could respond with a sassy remark, Monk Zhong had stood up, "Get ready to be trained _hard_ , team avatar. You guys have _alot_ to catch on!"

At this point, Aang was very ashamed and anxious, Katara worried wholeheartedly about Zuko, Toph still grumpy about having to wake up early, and Sokka and Suki were just indifferent in the current situation and past events.

All these emotions, and the day had barely begun...

 **Sorry guys for the late publish of this chapter of the story -- been busy, which proves I have a social life and am not just completely obsessed with the concept of fanfiction, hahahaha...**

 **Anyway *cough* hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of the story: yes, I know it was quite short but the next one will be longer. Promise x**

 **Mrs. Dante Basco _OUT!_**


	4. Witch Slap

The next day, Zuko was no where to be seen, and his absence wore down everyone's attention span and general mood... it especially took a toll on Katara; they were the strongest team after all. It seemed like another punch-in-the-face sign that perhaps fire and water could truly never mix. These toxic thoughts continued to spin round the waterbender's mind, as Monk Zhong proceeded to teach the Gaang basic rules of a battle.

"RULE 1: Its all for themselves - no matter what always look out for 'you, yourself and thee'", the elderly bender instructed in a nonchalant tone - but such motives seemed selfish in the eyes of each member of the Gaang. And could definitely not be let go so easily, so Suki decided to speak up for what everyone else was thinking...

"I'm sorry Monk Zhong- no disrespect but I don't think fighting individually against the enemy is tactically... correct?", Suki explained in a diplomatic manner, "We work better as a team."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I'd expect such an input from a girl like you Kyoshi Warrior - but remember this", Monk Zhong spoke whilst standing, grabbing one of Suki's fans in the process, " _Never_ think your opinion is wanted in a superior's presence; fans are for fanning such people, _not_ fighting need I remind you..." With that he created a little rip in the fan before continuing with his rules.

Just when Katara was about to defend her (pretty much) older sister, Aang met her eyes with a plead - she forced herself to hold her tongue. But by the look on her face, Aang knew that even without Katara's intended intervene, that wouldn't have stopped Suki from 'witch-slapping' Monk Zhong in his wrinkle adorned face; to stop any violence commencing, the young airbender (literally) swooped in and quickly took the female warrior inside to calm down.

Seething just like Zuko did yesterday, "Let me at him! That _disrespectful_ , rude, vile son of a-"

"Stop! Just stop Suki; stop with the insults", Aang finally raised his voice trying his best to stay calm.

A short laugh escaped her lips, "I'm not insulting him Aang, I'm _describing_ him - first Zuko, now me, who next... Sokka?!." She growled, "If he even thinks about insulting Sokka, I don't care, I will _witch_ slap him _real_ _hard_!"

(Even though the Kyoshi Warrior knew that Sokka had many things about him to be insulted about.)

Sighing, "Just go inside and try and cool down - please and I'll fix your fan for you."

The Kyoshi Warrior didn't answer, but simply turned around and headed in the direction of her room.

Letting out a deep breathe he didn't know he had been keeping in, Aang returned just in time to hear a reprise of Monk Zhong's rule number 2.

"So, as I repeat, RULE 2: When in battle, _always_ finish the fight."

Aang gaped at the Monk's comment in disbelief; Monks are to never resort to violence...

"Looks like Monk Z is on the list of people who can get Aang to stop talking", Toph added, sensing the Avatar stiffen through the rough earth.

... _or_ _murder._

 **I hope ya'll liked that (once again) unfortunately short chapter - but I can only write so much in one chapter. Will hopefully update soon x**

 **Mrs Dante Basco _OUT!_**


	5. Comic Relief

Another day, another person who's probably gonna get pissed and storm off again, Aang thought expectantly.

When the group (excluding Zuko and Suki) came outside for the day, they were not welcomed with breakfast like the day before, but Monk Zhong in the center of the grassy land.

"Remember the rules taught yesterday young benders", Monk Zhong began, getting into an airbending stance, "Use them in a battle... against me."

The rest of the group stared wide eyed with perfect 'o's framing their mouths - Katara, Toph, Aang and Sokka were just getting into their fighting positions when Zhong hollared something no one was expecting, "Zuko! Suki! It's time!"

As soon as those words escaped the monks mouth, the fire prince and kyoshi warrior emerged challengingly from the depths of the building; now side by side with the rest of them, the two got into attack stances, ready to unleash their dislike for the monk, _on_ said monk.

Katara was jumping with glee in her mind, so overjoyed to have her equally powerful partner fighting by her side.

"Oh and one more thing", Monk Zhong began, "Sokka you're just comic relief - you can just sit on the sidelines for this one."

"I beg to differ Monk Zog - I'm proud to be the joker, and I'd rather show that on the battle field than on the sidelines, _thank_ you very much", Sokka countered, "I'm not the joke, i make the jokes!"

Smiles, smirks and grins graced the Gaang's lips; Toph uttered the last words that would start the battle...

"Let's dance gramps!"

 **Hope you guys liked that - tried to make it as long as possible for you guys x**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Mre Dante Basco _OUT!_**


	6. Reality

With that, Zuko let out a vicious fire stream from his right leg, towards the aged Monk. It seemed as if Zhong was going to get burned since he qas showing no signs of moving out of the line of fire; then with a simple puff of air escaping his lips, the fire shattered into nothingness.

The Gaang gasped as they saw the Monk proceed to rip off his top garments, revealing a muscular body that had been hidden from everyone.

"Woah", Suki and Katara said simultaneously.

"Ew!" the boys said, directed at the girls comment.

"Not like that guys", Suki explained.

"It's like Bumi all over again", Katara sighed, only Sokka and Aang understanding.

"Who's Bum-?", Zuko questioned.

"Don't ask", Sokka interrupted.

"I'm confused...", Toph added, "But we can't just be chatting here when our opponent is right in front of us ready to strike at any mome- woah! Where'd you guys go?!"

The rest of them look dumb-founded at the young earthbender, as a small grin graced the older man's lips.

"Uh Toph?", Aang said what everyone else was thinking, "We're still here.."

Just then he felt the light gust of cold air brush against his face - lowering his gaze to Toph's feet, he noticed her feet weren't touching the ground.

She was levitating.

No.

Something was keeping her afloat.

Or someone.

Who could airbend.

In realisation, he let her name rip from his throat, "Toph!"

Just as her name was said, the earthbender was yanked from her stance into a tree, hard; she crumbled to the ground now unconscious.

With that, Gaang unleashed their skills with full force.

Toph will be pissed knowing she wouldn't have gotten a chance to give Zhong a good beating, the rest thought simultaneously.

Suki and Sokka ran in with fans and a sword at the ready; the kyoshi warrior let one of her fans fly like daggers in the Monk's direction, then the other... and with the slice of his space sword, the watertribe warrior let a thin line of red appear across Zhong's arms and chest.

With that a powerful gush of hair pushed the Monk unwillingly in the other direction, but was quickly recountered with the same attack but at least, 10 times stronger.

I imagine by now that Monk Zhong was lying about having weak airbending abilities, the young Airbender thought after a rapid fire of air attacks between the two airbenders.

Katara let a water whip form at her side and swiftly directed it at Zhong, aiming at a dangerous proximity to his heart. With that, Zuko released several fire streams from his white knuckled fists - radiating with heat - in the same direction. But instead of meeting their initial targets, the air surrounding surrounding the fire and water attacks changed the course of direction into each other, creating steam... and a _lot_ of it.

"Ugh! I can't see through this stuff", Katara whined exasperated.

From the darkness of the steam, the Monk spoke up and made his presence noticed, "What did I say young benders? Fire and water just can't mix..."

A low growl escaped Zuko's mouth, Katara hissed in low and dangerously - no one heard them of course.

"Aang! Clear away the steam alrea-", Sokka said through the steam before silence and a scream.

Aang searched through the thick steam and eventually came across Suki wrapped around a now unconscious Sokka.

"Z-Zhong", Suki whimpered for her boyfriend, "Got to him before I could..."

Just when Aang was going to finally clear the fog, the Monk grabbed him by the throat and viciously brought him into the depths of the steamy atmosphere.

"Just give up, Avatar", Zhong uttered in Aang's ear before knocking him to the ground, disrupting his vision and hearing for a few moments.

 _He let his mind concentrate on everything around him, so the_

 _airbender closed his eyes momentarily, as Aang..._

"Aang!", Katara shrieked desperately.

"Aang!", Zuko yelled with a worriedness in his voice.

"Aang!", Suki hollared, holding Sokka's head in her hands, his limp body resting on the ground.

"Aang...", Toph's groggily voice was heard from the depths of the blinding steam.

... _and opened them as the Avatar_.

 **Well guys, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter; I believe it's one of my best one's yet! And I think I'm getting kinda better at describing the fight scenes, in my opinion *pats self on the back***

 **Anyway *cough cough, stay tuned for the next 2 chapters to come. Then it'll be the end~**

 **Will Monk Zhong win? Will Aang rise up once again? Or is this the end for the Gaang {** ** _in this fanfic_ }?**

 **Who knows? _You_ will if you continue reading this fanfic...**

 **To be continued, _dramatically!_**

 **Mrs Dante Basco _OUT!_**


	7. Woke

"Ah!" Aang awoke, sweat damping his clothes. What the airbender didn't expect was to become conscious to the comfort of his bed or, the privacy of his current bedroom.

Confused, dazed and at a loss for words, he came to realise that everything he witnessed, experienced and heard... was a dream- no, a nightmare... _a very vivid nightmare._

"Wow universe", Aang spoke softly into his bed sheets, a few tears rolling down his cheeks, "You just love torturing my feelings. Well, _news flash:_ I already know I'm the last airbender. A-And that night terror was just that and nothing more..."

Aang continued to chant those words until he eventually drifted off to sleep.

 _The next morning..._ When Aang went outside for breakfast, he was surprised to be greeted with a swift group hug.

"You're awake!", Katara said excitedly, cradling the boys head on her chest. Eventually she let go to silently assure an impatient firebender, that her feelings were still for him and only him.

"W-What do you mean?", Aang questioned before a big yawn escaped his mouth.

"Wow~ You musta _really hit_ your head, _hard_ on that tree", Toph implied.

Seeing the confused look on Aang's face, Suki proceeded to explain what happened; "What she means Aang is that, when you were off collecting food for your vegetarian self, we think you were going through the forest so quickly that you hit yourself into a tree. If you can't remember that happening, then i guess it's safe to say that your unconsciousness caused you to forget what happened to you. We later found your limp body on the ground and brought you back to the camp - you were asleep for 3 days."

"Pretty much yeah", Toph bluntly added.

"But your fine now", Katara commented.

"And that means back to firebending training..."

"...and earthbending training!"

"He can't do that!"

"Oh and why not?"

"Because he just woke up feom being knocked out by a damn tree! Aang is in no shape to do those things now."

"Please..."

"He needs rest."

"Do you not recall the 3 _full_ _days_ of sleep he had."

"That doesn't count!"

"Oh and why _not_ "

The Gaang continued with their amusing arguing as Aang, quietly went back to his room and simply collapsed on the bed sheets~

 **Ahhh, PLOT TWIST! It was all a dream/nightmare~**

 **Now, there is one. More. Chapter. Once again, stay tuned!**

 **Mrs Dante Basco _OUT!_**


	8. The Last Airbender

**3 months later** **\- after rhe war and after the dream...**

Suki and Sokka are happily married and expecting a baby soon.

Zuko and Katara? More like Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara; it was at first considered an abomination to have a foreigner as one of the superiors of their damn hot nation, but they eventually adjusted to the waterbender.

As for Toph, she's currently travelling around the world with Aang to recruit Earth bending students. Speaking of Aang...

He decided to make a pit stop at a familiar mountain area where he had previously learned the meanings of his chakras - but stubbornly rejected one of them. Last time he came for guidance, now he returns for answers.

He found the skeleton of a guru sitting peacefully on a fragile cliff; when he was about to break Guru Pathik out of his meditation, his animated eyes poped open to look at the Avatar.

"Hey Aang! What brings you here again?" Pathik asked aquiring a greenish orange concotion from behind him.

"Um... well I'd like to ask you a question", Aang began cautiously, "What if, someone had a dream- no.. a nightmare about something they've seen in real life?"

Pathik stared aimlessly into the dark atmosphere before taking a big gulp of his mysterious beverage - with a smack of his thin lips, he gave Aang his long awaited answer.

"Well young Avatar", the Guru began, "Most night terrors are based off your own fears. Therefore, whatever or _whoever_ was in your dream was fake; to put it simply, a mental fantasy of everything you fear and or the things you believe are not right. In your Airbender of a case, I believe your nightmarer came in the body of an old Airbending ally who spoke venomous words about people you care about and talked against the teachings of being an Airbender. Have I somehow answered your question Aang?" he ended with a smile.

The Avatar stood slouched infront of the guru, completely flabbergasted.

How the **_heck_** did he know all of that?! the airbender thought.

Noticing Aang's shocked expressions, Pathik chuckled lightly.

"Come my friend", he said patting the ground next to him, "Meditate~"

With a small smile gracing his lips, the Avatar used his airbending to jump high into the air and land softly on the space next to Pathik.

He closed his eyes as Aang, and opened them as the Last airbender.

 **And there it is - the end of this fanfiction :)**

 **Y'all don't understand how hard it was for me to finish this fanfic; I had so many ideas but now that I look at them, they all _really_ flopped. Example:**

 **• Zhong is still a prick, fire nation soldiers attack, he dies, the spirit of airbenders floating up into the air.**

 **\- Zhong is once again, still a prick, get attacked by fire nation, everyone dies except Aang and it was all a dream.**

 **(The latter one is quite like the final result, but at least no gory deaths.)**

 **Anyway, hope** **you guys enjoyed the Zutara hints, the OC, the humour and everything else about it~**

 **Do not fret my faithful readers for there is more fanfictions to come in the near and far future~**

 **Mrs Dante Basco _OUT!_**


End file.
